Love Sick Melody
by yukkuri-chan
Summary: What happens when a girls wish comes true and ends her with her two friends into the naruto world! Pairing's is for you to find out soon!


**Lovesick melody **

Melody one: Hirari

_Strangers; friends, best friends, love…oh and let me not forget heart break. That's the malicious cycle of love. As a twelve year old I shouldn't know of this, at least not personally. I haven't been through this but by watching other I can already tell love is something I'll never want anything to do with. _

_Besides I have school to worry about! Meh, who am I lying to, I hate school. My house is also a piece of crap. I have zero friends and no social life what so ever._ "Should I stop at the park?" _there I go again speaking out loud. I'm by myself after school so no one would hear me anyway. _

_Well I need to warn you now I love talking a whole lot. Well I'm a twelve year old girl who loves watching Naruto and the park. My aunt says I'm too old to play with dolls or go to the park, but I think she's too old to be living with my grandmother. It's not like she's helping her pay the bills. Never mind her. I live in a three bed room house with five other people; grandmother, Aunt Marie, uncle Todd , my annoying sister Barbra and my dad, who by the way doesn't exist to me. If my grandparents hadn't taken me when I was six I'd never known a thing about him. Honestly I kind of wish that had happened. There's no one I can trust anyway here. I was born into this world alone, alone I'll go. _I walk into the park, adjusting my heavy shoulder bag as I walk into the gate that surrounds this worn place. _**It's worn but you love it, it's always your place to "calm down" but if you'd realize all you do is cry-**__ "Shut up!" I yell mentally to the voice in my head. Great now I'm getting crazier by the second. I forgot to introduce you to the other "me". I named her Emi, I made it up while I was watching Naruto, don't even ask how I'd get that from that. I'm a big weirdo, twenty-seven percent why people tend to tease and stay away from me. __**Speaking of being teased, here comes vitality and nana, **_I quickly turned to see they were in fact coming this way. I got on the swing and began to swing until I got high, which was always pretty quickly. I forced my hard gaze at the sky while I waited for them to walk pass me. Vitality was in my class she always said mean things to me about my hair and her main goal is always to make my stupid class laugh. Honestly I will never understand peoples pleasure in others pain. It's like they enjoy it some sadist way. Nana looked over to me, as I thought another hate filled look. _**"You shouldn't have existed from the start…" **__Honestly you don't know when to give up do you?_ After a few minutes I got off the swing and started my short walk home. Walking up the street I noticed there was a boy on the porch next to the house red house, his porch was wooden and the outside walls were white with turquoise in-between the cracks. They boy was brown skinned and looked around 5'4. He threw a plastic bottle into his recycling and turned to me who had turned my head to see his green shirt that had caught my attention. His eyes caught mine that was unaware of my staring. "Do you need something?" I turned my head and began to speed walk, trying to get my crimson face to turn regular again. _Did I just blush? There's no way I could have fallen in love! Not that quick! _I arrive at my porch and walk up the steps, my mood suddenly changing to annoyed and angry, totally forgetting about the heart pumping moment I just had with an older looking stranger. As I walk in I'm thrown off by everyone sitting down stairs crying and sitting with a doleful expression. "What's going on?" I turn to my grandmother whose too busy crying her old eyes out to respond. Uncle Todd turns to me "Daddy's in the hospital." No mistaking he's talking about my grandfather. Good, I was running out of ways to pretend he wasn't there. "Oh, that's terrible." I act like care and I put on my most sad face. "It's going to be okay…" My aunt Marie says tears threatening to fall from her big brown eyes. I turn and head up the stairs and enter my room, or according to Marie, her room. I lay on my bed, one of the only things I own; I toss my bag into my bin and remove my uniform and shoes. **"The old bastard is sick ya hear? Now you don't need to be invisible down stairs." **_Emi boasts with glee and joy. Great, now I'll never forget as long as she's bothering me. Well to hell with that, I've got to get some sleep…. _

"Where am i?" I turn and realized I was sitting in between train tracks. I look up at the sky. "A nice clear sky today, Hun…" I lay on my back watching the little scatters of clouds form and float in the beautiful sky. "So lucky…You get to be free and become invisible whenever you want…" a branch snaps and in return makes my neck snap to the sound. I see… the green shirt! But I'm able to see his green eyes stare at me while he runs pass my track and the other which had a train speeding fast enough to hit him. I get up to follow but I'm not fast enough to beat the train, I stand there dejectedly I stare at the spot where he briefly stood. "So…quick…" The train passes but by then I see green shirt nowhere in sight. "Who are you?" A soft angelic voice whispers in my ear. Quickly I turn to see no one there again. But the voice must belong to a girl, the voice still ringing through my ears.

"Time to wake up!" I feel my body being violently pushed side to side in efforts to wake me. "I'm up. I'm up!" I say in a Horace voice and sleepy eyes. Grandmother decides to leave me at that and leaves. As I step to the bathroom the floor bends and creeks._ Maybe if the landlord fixed something everyone in a while the house wouldn't be that bad…_ After I get washed and dressed I head out the door and start my walk to school. It's October and it's a bit cold but I can deal, I love fall. The walk is faster this morning but I didn't see green shirt on that porch again. When I get to school I'm greeted by loud noises and angry looks of mostly everyone. I sit by myself for breakfast and walk to my first class alone. I walk in and sit in my favorite seat, the very back. Then one by one the rest of my classmates enter. I see Shikan, Tanishi, Anya, Taneha, and others I know that don't know me. The class goes fast and soon it's time for lunch. Sixth grade isn't as bad as I thought it would be, teacher wise anyways. My last teacher, major asshole. On my way down to lunch I walk slowly saying "Excuse me" and "Pardon me" while most people won't budge for me. Suddenly everyone starts running towards me,** Ah seems like someone's fighting again~** Emi says sweetly,_ I can see the happy smile for violence one her face now…_ As they come pass to see the fight they have no consideration for me and I'm pushed and moved multiple times, but that one last push makes my glasses come off. Another thing I forgot to mention, I'm blind as a bat. Without my glasses I really can't see. They all run past me, I immediately fall to the floor feeling my only pair of glasses! Suddenly I feel someone touch my head, almost like a tap on my crest. "Here," Then they proceed to help me up. "T-thank you…!" I put on my glasses and see its green shirt! "No problem, are they usually this hyper to see a fight?" He asks me dusting off my shoulder a bit. "Every time, I just didn't think I would get caught in their stampede…" I say fixing my bag on my shoulder. "Well, see you around." He says politely but with an almost blank face. Almost as if he was bored! "Y-yeah…thanks…" He walks away and I'm left standing alone like an idiot. I push once again moment with green shirt from my mind. _Damn it! I forgot to ask what his name is! I don't want to keep calling him green shirt…_ I get my lunch and eat by myself at a table no one eats at. I feel my heart crack a bit. I just had social contact, but did I expect us to become friends off that one meeting? Only an idiot expects that type of thing. You have to know someone before you can say you know them. To see them as a friend. Even so there's all these people sitting together and most of them probably won't even know their "Best friends" favorite color! People are just afraid of being lonely. They find anyone to cling onto and feed happiness from. That's the type of person I don't want to be. Even so, this loneliness I have is killing me. Being alone hurts… Having said that, my stomach hurts and I throw my food away. Well god answers my prayers and recess and the rest of my day speeds pass. Walking home I see green shirt again! But this time he's walking with…no couldn't be…**"Oh, but it is! Hahaha! Danna is with green shirt"** I can feel my eyes wince from the pain. Danna used to be my friend in fourth grade. But she stopped talking to me one day… So I never trusted people to stay by my side from then. Green shirt cuts his eye as soon as I hide behind the wall. To my surprise my body hits another, preparing my yearlong apology I'm interrupted. "Heh, sorry about that" That voice! It's the same from my dream! I turned to meet a beautiful brown face. She had short brown hair and Hazel green eyes, in simpler terms she looked cherubic! My heart began to thump against my chest. _No way! There's no way she's the voice I heard! It sounds better in real life though…_ She began to wave in front of my face. "You're stalking him too?" she asked me, "Yes, I like him" I said without realizing. "That's my brother"

"Oh, sorry"

"It's okay, I'd rather him date you than that."

I laughed, she's funny. She pointed to danna and made a funny angry look. Green shirt turned to us with the help of danna pointing us out. "What are you two doing?" green shirt asked us suspiciously. "Oh! I know her!" The cherubic girl said brightly, "You do?" pretending to know me was smart. I'd be embarrassed if he knew I was stalking him. She nudged my arm to follow along. "Oh yeah I do!" Green shirt turned to me "Nasuka you met kotoni?" He asked trying to pry danna from his arm that probably feels amputated by her grip. "Sure did! Hehe." I give large grin blush covers my face and my heart must feel like it's going to pop soon. We start to walk. To where? No idea. But on the way there I'm given daggers glared into my head from danna. Honestly! She's the one who left me alone! Ko starts to cuss out danna leaving her temper flaring and angry. Somehow I think she noticed the looks danna was giving me. I know green shirt did! I make an annoyed face which turns to a small grin realizing that maybe once I had a friend…

"See you two later." Green shirt enters the same door from yesterday.

"So your my brothers girlfriend's rival now Hun?" kotoni says with a amused laugh. Somehow I don't find this funny at all. "Oh come on, there's really no competition anways, her tracks are just screaming to be let free." That makes me giggle a bit. Danna's habit of never wearing her real hair is still there. "T-thank you…" I say hesitantly, I think social contact is going to be the death of me. "For what?" she laughs amused once again. "For saving me back there, I almost gave myself up," I play with the hem of my hoodie sleeves. "Almost gave 'us' up, and anything thing for a friend." My head shoots up. She really thinks of me as her friend? "Friend?" I whisper loudly. "Yesh woman!" she turns and smiles, like a…Naruto smile…oddly. It's bright and warm, but there's something about that smile that hides a feeling of abhor behind it… it gives me chills she doesn't notice or at least pretends not to.

"Thanks ko,"

"No problem Nasu!"She nods. "Oh hey, what's green shirts name?" I ask jumping in her face holding her shoulders. She wears a confused face that suddenly changes. "Oh my brother, right? Chazuru!" she makes a face that's similar to a cat. "Chazuru…ne…" I let her go sitting back in my now cold spot. My fault for leaving it. I look at my watch and see that it's already 3:36! "Oh shiz! I'm sorry ko! I have to get home" I get up and so does she. "Well see you tomorrow nasu!" one thing about being social you should know: It's always doing something unexpected. As I was preparing for my turn to leave kotoni hugs me. At first I stand there, being hugged and frozen in confusion. Hesitantly I raise my arms to hug her back, but by then I only get two seconds into the hug, I should have seen that coming. I am incredibly slow. She turns and enters her door way. I walk down the steps and proceed to walk home. I turn back one last time to see her disappear.


End file.
